DOCTOR WHO Series 6 (alternate)
by AlbaRadElWho
Summary: Every wall between worlds is collapsing, The Doctor and his new mysterious and full of surprises companion, Abigail, are trying to put an end to these huge tears in the fabric of reality which endanger the whole of time and space. Every criminal, every enemy the Doctor has met before has been gathered and hired to capture his companion... but why?
1. INTRODUCTION

**NOTES FROM THE AUTHOR**

**Plot summary**

Every wall between worlds is collapsing, The Doctor and his new mysterious and full of surprises companion, Abigail, are trying to put an end to these huge tears in the fabric of reality which endanger the whole of time and space. Every criminal, every enemy the Doctor has met before has been gathered and hired to kill his companion... but why?

**List of episodes:**

6.01 "THE WEERIE GIRL"

6.02 "THE LAST TACHYONS"

6.03 "DEATH in the DARK FOREST"

6.04 "LOST THROUGH TIME AND SPACE"

6.05 "SHUTTING DOWN" (1)

6.06 "THE ARCHITECT" (2)

6.07 "LEFT BEHIND" (3)

**_Christmas specials:_**

6.08 "FAMILY REUNION" (1)

6.09 "THE REIGN OF THE DALEKS" (2)

6.10 "THE FATE OF RIVER SONG" (1)

6.11 "A LAST BOW" (2)

**Note: **_ This story happens after Amy and Rory's wedding at the end of series 5, the only difference is he left them __in Leadworth __, after one last adventure, without saying goodbye and flew off with his TARDIS..._

_All the episodes with Eccleston and Tennant are taken into account… as well as the old ones! River Song appeared (fallowing the episodes from series 4 and 5 where she appeared) but her story will be different from the one you've heard… so don't expect her to be Amy and Rory's daughter… but it doesn't mean she won't be important for the Doctor (as well as the only one who knows his name - see "Silence in the Library" and "Forest of the Dead" during Tennant's era)_

_My Doctor is in his eleventh incarnation (I'm not counting John Hurt - for me, it was the eighth doctor who was involved in the Time War - McGann regenerated into Eccleston after he used the Moment to destroy Gallifrey - the story of the Moment is mentioned in the Christmas Special "The End of Time" with Rassilon, so I'm not using the 50th anniversary episode)._

_I decided to make the Doctor's new companion look like Jenna Coleman physically because I think it fits with the new companion's temper and attitude. _

_I decided to write my story in the form of a screenplay and I really hope this will not diminish any emotions... I will write the name of the episode, credits (cast essentially) at the beginning and at the end of the episode, as if you were watching a real Doctor Who episode. I really hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

**SERIES 6** - **CAST**

The Doctor _ Matt Smith

Abigail Kernel _ Jenna Coleman

Bonnie Elliot _ Alexandra Roach

William Hare _ Dan Stevens

Margaret Kernel _ Wendy Crewson

Alaistair Kernel _ Brendan Coyle

Rose Tyler_ Billie Piper

The Human Doctor_ David Tennant

Tony Tyler _ Joseph Darcy-Alden

Amy Pond Williams _ Karen Gillan

Rory Williams _Arthur Darvill

Rassilon _Timothy Dalton

Abigail Kernel _ Rose Leslie

Shanree _ Rachel Weisz

Ohila _Clare Higgins

Captain Jack Harkness _John Barrowman

Martha Jones Smith _ Freema Agyeman

Mickey Smith _ Noel Clarke

River Song _Alex Kingston


	2. THE WEERIE GIRL - Episode 1 (part 1)

**DOCTOR WHO**

_**Series 6 – episode 1**_

Shooting script

* * *

><p><strong>1. <strong>**EXT. SPACE**

FX SOUND: mysterious and slow whizzing

FX: WIDE SHOT atPLANET EARTH down and screams. They become louder and louder. Sudden silence and only one voice comes out from the planet toward the infinite darkness.

**THE VOICE**

_Doctor..._

_Doctor...(echoes)_

_Whenever you are..._

_Doctor Doctor... (echoes)_

_Whatever... whoever... you are..._

_Help me...(echoes)_

_HELP ME!_

FX: all the way down to the planet and the United kingdom, to Scotland, to a small town below Aberdeen, on the seaside

CAPTION: PENNAN, 2011.

**2. ****EXT. PENNAN – DAY**

MUSIC: _Abigail's Theme _(slowed down and soft)

FX: CAMERA SLOWS DOWN when arriving toward a small cottage down the cliff.

**VOICE-OFF** ** / ABIGAIL**

_The day I met the Doctor was the most wonderful but also the weirdest day of my life._

FX:CAMERA MOVES DOWN SLOWLY to the back garden and heads to the large bay window.

**3. ****EXT. THE KERNELS' BACK GARDEN - DAY**

**VOICE-OFF / ABIGAIL**

_People like to think I'm happy. I have to admit that, even for me, it's so easy to hide behind a shallow and dull life, _

_and having everybody think that happiness has finally knocked at my door one morning. They are all so blind..._

_Expect from her maybe..._

FX:CAMERA STOPS in the kitchen on a brown-haired girl, sewing carefully a piece of clothes.

**4. ****INT. THE KERNELS' KITCHEN - DAY**

**VOICE-OFF / ABIGAIL**

_Bonnie Elliot. The one and only. My best friend. _

_She knows me well, so well that she tried to prevent this day from coming. _

_But nothing and no one could stop it now... and I definitely cannot go back in time, can I?_

FX: CAMERA GOES through the kitchen's door to the front door where a small and skinny woman was arranging her husband's bow tie with a severe look.

**5. ****INT. THE KERNELS' HALLWAY - DAY**

**VOICE-OFF / ABIGAIL**

_This is my mother, Margaret. Never happy. Never funny. _

_She just enjoys when things are exactly as she planned them to be. _

_Kids in the village like to call her "Maggie", as a reminder of Margaret Thatcher... _

_well, I'm sure you see the resemblance._

_And this is my dad, Alaistair. I've always loved spending some time with him. A good man. _

_This is his look when he's around her... so... sad... so... empty._

CLOSE UP on MARGARET. Shouting:

**MARGARET**

_ABIGAIL! We're leaving for the Church!_

FX: CAMERA goes up the stairs, goes through a room with blue painted walls and round mirrors hanging on them.

FX: CAMERA STOPS on a girl, inside a bedroom, in a white wedding dress, looking at her reflexion in the mirror.

She looks sad and desperate.

**6. ****INT. ABIGAIL'S BEDROOM – DAY**

**VOICE-OFF / ABIGAIL**

_And... this is me. Abigail Kernel._

_I've never lived or done anything special, never seen anything extraordinary... _

_I don't even like what I'm seeing in the mirror!_

_Too short, wide face with these huge eyes... _

_well, they're useless, those ones! _

_Why giving me those eyes if not to be impressed, amazed or surprised!_

CLOSE UP on ABIGAIL.

She gets closer to the mirror and touches her face gently.

Then, she rearranges her make-up on her eyes..

**VOICE-OFF / ABIGAIL**

_The weerie girl... that's how Bonnie calls me. _

_She's good at making up names, Bonnie..._

SHORT PAUSE.

**VOICE-OFF / ABIGAIL**

_So here I am, The wee and mad girl from a little lost village in the Highlands._

CUT TO MARGARET shouting once again from downstairs:

**MARGARET**

_BONNIE!_

ABIGAIL, irritated, rolls her eyes. Shouting:

**ABIGAIL**

_FINE! Bon' will take me there!_

She rearranges her corset. Muttering:

**ABIGAIL**

_Or not..._

PAUSE.

_Look at you! You don't even manage to look happy in the mirror!_

_Smile, god dammit!_

CUT TO BONNIE who enters the bedroom.

**BONNIE**

_I heard you, weerie girl!_

**ABIGAIL**

_This bloody dress is too tight!_

_I can't even breathe in it._

**BONNIE**

_Come on Abi! It's supposed to be the happiest day of your life _

_and you're complaining about a £550 dress!_

ABIGAIL sits on her bed. She looks sad and tired.

Bonnie takes her place besides her.

**BONNIE**

_Ok... You know how much I hate this guy! You made a choice, yes._

_But there's still time, you know!_

**ABIGAIL**

_Time... I don't think so. I think I must have stopped everything when he... well, you know! And there's my mother..._

_I just... made a mistake. I don't want to marry him. I don't want to go._

ABIGAIL gets up and walks toward the desk.

She sits slowly on the chair and waits for a few seconds.

She puts her hand on the right drawer's knob.

She is trembling. Bonnie gets up and stops her with her own hand.

**BONNIE**

_Don't._

ABIGAIL opens the drawer and takes out a blue sketchbook.

She stared at it in silence passing gently her hand on the cover.

**VOICE-OFF / ABIGAIL**

_Every day, every moment and every second of my life, _

_whenever I was tired, sad or even desperate, _

_I look inside that little drawer and it comes back to me: hope. _

_I still don't understand how it works. _

_I guess it is the very reason why everybody think I am mad... _

_the mad girl with her papers and her dreams._

ABIGAIL opens the sketchbook and leafs it through slowly.

Drawings of a blue police phone box, of shadows, weird writings and men with strange headdresses. She stops on one page in particular.

CUT TO the drawing of an old man's face with white hair: The first face of THE DOCTOR.

She skims her character's face with her fingers.

**VOICE-OFF / ABIGAIL**

_These dreams never left me. _

_After 25 years, they're still here... _

_I'm just pretending they're not existing in front of everyone else... _

_my parents, my friends and Will, of course..._

CUT TO BONNIE who is taking a chair. She sits next to ABIGAIL.

**BONNIE**

_Look, Abi, I know how much these drawings are important to you, but..._

**ABIGAIL**

_Aye, I should throw them away and live a normal life like everybody on this damn planet!_

**BONNIE**

_Oh listen now! I'm not telling you to give those away, I perfectly know they make you happy!_

_But for the hundredth time, you're gonna get married to a guy who hates everything about them _

_and who thinks you're completely doo-lally! Not to mention what he did a few weeks ago! _

_This guy is a pain in the neck, I'm telling yeh! It's not the drawing you should get rid of, seriously!_

ABIGAIL lowers her eyes and gets up heading to the mirror again.

She is still carrying her sketchbook in her right hand.

She stares at her reflection in the mirror once again. She looks devastated.

**VOICE-OFF / ABIGAIL**

_Oh... yeah... Will. I forgot to mention him. William B. Hare. The man I'm marrying._

_ I wish I could say "The man I love" but... well... you don't always find the perfect man, _

_the perfect love, the one you have been waiting for all your life... _

_you only find that in fairy tales, right? My life is far from being a fairy tale, _

_but what can you expect when you live in a small village with a controlling mother spying on you, _

_where you have nothing more than a wee hotel and a wee harbour, a post office and cottages down a huge cliff, _

_where every single one inhabitant – that means not more than 50 - thinks you're absolutely mental._

CUT TO BONNIE who gets up and stands behind her, hands on ABIGAIL's shoulders.

**BONNIE**

_Just saying he's definitely not the one for you..._

**ABIGAIL**

_Then, who is?_

SHOT on a sheet of paper which slipped out of the sketchbook and slowly falls down at ABIGAIL's feet like a leaf the first day of autumn.

ABIGAIL bents down to take it.

SHOT on the drawing: THE DOCTOR's face again.

CLOSE-UP on ABIGAIL's face.

She lets a tear slide on her cheek. Then, she whispers:

**ABIGAIL**

_Whoever you are, wherever you are, please come and help me..._

SOUND FX: TARDIS whizzing growning sound from outside.

BONNIE and ABIGAIL look at each other, intrigued.

**BONNIE**

_What is it?_

**ABIGAIL**

_I don't know... _

_but I've heard that noise before..._

**BONNIE**

_Oh, probably the old McLaren trying to get rid of the pigeons _

_with his rusty radio set again!_

ABIGAIL, skeptical, lifts her dress a little bit and heads toward her bedroom's door to check it out.

**BONNIE**

_Don't forget you're getting married in 15 minutes! _

_Everybody is waiting for you!_

ABIGAIL almost trips and falls when THE DOCTOR suddenly appears at the door.

BONNIE lets a cry out.

**ABIGAIL**

_Who the hell are you?_

_What are you doing in my house?_

**THE DOCTOR**

_I'm the Doctor, and you called me._

THE DOCTOR scans the room suspiciously.

**BONNIE**

_A doctor? What kind of doctor? _

_And we didn't call you!_

THE DOCTOR stops in front of both ABIGAIL and BONNIE and gazes at them in a strange way.

He fixes BONNIE and looks down her hair like he was smelling her.

He winges.

**THE DOCTOR**

_I'm not A doctor, I'm the Doctor._

**ABIGAIL**

_But Doctor who?_

**THE DOCTOR**

_Precisely._

THE DOCTOR now stares at Abigail as if he were intrigued by her.

Without moving his eyes from one inch, he takes out his psychic paper from his pocket and shows it to Bonnie.

CUT TO BONNIE looking at the psychic paper.

**BONNIE**

_A psychiatrist?_

**ABIGAIL**

_What?_

ABIGAIL steps backwards and has a look at the paper he was showing to BONNIE.

**ABIGAIL**

_He's not a psychiatrist!_

_You're showing a blank paper!_

THE DOCTOR winges and looks at it, surprised.

**THE DOCTOR**

_No, I'm not._

**ABIGAIL**

_Yes, you are!_

ABIGAIL takes the paper from his hand and shows it to Bonnie.

**ABIGAIL**

_See! Nothing!_

**BONNIE**

_Well, I'm sorry but I can see_

_"The Doctor. Psychiatrist. Here to help."_

**ABIGAIL**

_There's no way you can see that!_

ABIGAIL stops talking for a second.

Silence in the room.

**ABIGAIL**

_Wait... Oh, right... I understand!_

_You called me. You two are taking the mickey out of me! A psychiatrist! Of course..._

**BONNIE**

_Abi, believe me, I see where you're going! _

_I didn't call any psychiatrist! If I did, _

_I'd probably have chosen anybody but this guy!_

**THE DOCTOR**

_Oi, I'm right here!_

**BONNIE**

_Can't be bothered..._

THE DOCTOR heads to the opposite corner and sits on a rocking-chair, near the window.

BONNIE and ABIGAIL look completely astonished by the way he is behaving.

**THE DOCTOR**

_Why are you wearing this anyway?_

**ABIGAIL**

_Well, you're a doctor! _

_They don't teach you that in medical school?_

_It's a wedding dress!_

**THE DOCTOR**

_A wedding d... oh, blimey, what's wrong with you ladies! _

_It's the third one! The THIRD one!_

**BONNIE**

_Well, apparently you know the matter! _

_Well, this one here is not supposed to get married, you see!_

**ABIGAIL**

_Bon'! Hush! He doesn't have to know! We don't know him!_

**BONNIE**

_He's a psychiatrist! Maybe he can help you!_

**THE DOCTOR**

_I don't do weddings._

**ABIGAIL**

_It doesn't matter! I want you to leave. _

_You got here without any authorization, _

_so if you don't leave, I'm gonna call the police, alright?_

**THE DOCTOR**

_Do you have something to eat? I'm starving!_

**ABIGAIL**

_Are you kidding me?_ _Get out of my house_!

THE DOCTOR gets up and heads toward ABIGAIL.

He brushes past her without answering and she shivers.

He stops in front of her, and looks at her, frowning and intrigued.

CLOSE-UP on their two faces staring at each other.

**VOICE-OFF / ABIGAIL**

_The day I met the Doctor was the most wonderful _

_but also the weirdest day of my life. _

_Nothing could have foreshadowed what was going to happen _

_and how my life was going to change dramatically._

THE DOCTOR rises his hand gently and touches her cheek.

**VOICE-OFF / ABIGAIL**

_My name is Abigail Kernel and this is where my true story starts._

ABIGAIL faints.

FX: FADE TO BLACK; CUT TO OPENING TITLES.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CREDITS<span>**

**MATT SMITH**

**JENNA COLEMAN**

_**"The Weerie Girl"**_

written by Alba Radelwho

* * *

><p><strong>7. <strong>**INT. REPAIR SHOP, GALLIFREY - DAY**

FX: OPENS ON what ABIGAIL sees:

Everything is blurry and dark. It gets better after a few seconds.

The room is dark and silent. The only thing which lights up the room is a strange reddish moon through a small window above her.

FX SOUND: Sonic device starts beeping next to her and echoes loudly around her.

The sound stops suddenly.

ABIGAIL hears a voice in her head.

**VOICE**

_Bloody alarm..._

FX SOUND: The beeping noise rings out once more but louder this time.

FX: ABIGAIL, or the body she was into, gets up painfully and runs to one of the round grey boxes parked on her right side with her hands ahead.

Her right hand touches the vertical and metallic surface.

She shouts and bangs against the door.

FX: A yellow light blinds her.

**8. ****INT. ABIGAIL'S BEDROOM - DAY**

CLOSE-UP on Abigail's eyes. She opens her eyes suddenly.

FX:A small yellow light like a ball of fire is sparkling into her eyes and then disappears.

FX SOUND: Sonic screwdriver.

THE DOCTOR points his sonic screwdriver along ABIGAIL'S whole body.

**BONNIE**

_What are you doing with that thing?_

**THE DOCTOR**

_She'll be fine._

ABIGAIL sits. She looks exhausted. She murmures:

**ABIGAIL**

_You again..._

_What is that?_

**THE DOCTOR**

_A screwdriver._

**BONNIE**

_A screwdriver! _

_Aye, this is exactly what a doctor needs to check if a patient's alright... _

_a screwdriver! Really!_

**THE DOCTOR**

_I'm not that kind of doctor... and it's sonic._

**BONNIE**

_What is?_

**THE DOCTOR**

_It's a sonic screwdriver!_

THE DOCTOR goes to the window and looks calmly through it.

**BONNIE**

_Sure, a sonic screwdriver... _

_you block are completely mad you know that? _

_and if you're not that kind of "doctor", who are you then?_

**THE DOCTOR**

_There's someone coming._

**ABIGAIL**

_What_?

_Bon', what time is it?_

ABIGAIL joins THE DOCTOR at the window and opens the curtain.

She turns and looks at BONNIE.

**ABIGAIL**

_BONNIE_!

**BONNIE**

_Well... you actually fainted and rested... _

_for half an hour! I didn't know what to do!_

**ABIGAIL**

_Blimey! I missed my own wedding!_

**THE DOCTOR**

_Here we go again!_

THE DOCTOR rolls his eyes.

CUT TO two cars which hastily park in front of the house.

**ABIGAIL**

_Oh no, no, no, no..._

**BONNIE**

_Oh, it ain't going to be pretty!_

AGIGAIL faces Bonnie now. She is panicking.

**ABIGAIL**

_I don't want to go... _

_I don't want to do it..._

**BONNIE**

_Are you sure about this?_

**ABIGAIL **

_Yes, yes, now I'm sure!_

ABIGAIL gazes at the Doctor_, _still standing near the window.

She looks afraid and desperate.

She runs toward Bonnie and catches her hand. They head to the stairs.

WIDE SHOT, BEDROOM. THE DOCTOR is alone in the room with his arms open.

**THE DOCTOR**

_Oi, don't leave me here!_

**9. ****INT. KITCHEN – DAY**

ABIGAIL and BONNIE run down the stairs and head to the kitchen.

THE DOCTOR follows them in the stairs.

CUT SHOT on the front door's knob moving. THE DOCTOR points his screwdriver to lock it.

SHOT on ABIGAIL staring at the Front door and THE DOCTOR from the kitchen while BONNIE was trying to open the kitchen's bay-window which was locked.

ABIGAIL murmures to BONNIE.

**ABIGAIL**

_What the hell is he doing now?_

THE DOCTOR walks toward them slowly and opens his arms.

**THE DOCTOR**

_So... Somebody is going to explain to me what's going on here?_

ABIGAIL and BONNIE look at him, gobsmacked.

**BONNIE**

_Maybe you didn't notice but we're in a hurry here!_

**THE DOCTOR**

_Oh! You're talking about them?_

_Don't worry! It's locked._

THE DOCTOR rises his sonic screwdriver proudly.

**THE DOCTOR**

_Sonic! I told you!_

SOUND: the door unlocks.

THE DOCTOR winges.

CLOSE-UP ON the DOCTOR who turns around slowly toward the door, worried.

**THE DOCTOR**

_What the...?_

CUT TO BONNIE who is searching in a small drawer and finds the key.

**ABIGAIL**

_I've got it! Come on!_

ABIGAIL grabs THE DOCTOR's hand.

**ABIGAIL**

_Don't just stand here! Come on!_

**THE DOCTOR**

_That is not supposed to happen_!

ABIGAIL pulls him and attracts him toward the bay-window.

THE THREE OF THEM run outside and close the bay-window.

CUT TO the front door opening.

**10. INT. HALLWAY – DAY**

WILLIAM and MARGARET appear, furious.

**WILLIAM**

_ABI!_

**11. EXT. GARGEN – DAY**

BONNIE and ABIGAIL hold the bay-window's knob to prevent them from opening it.

WILLIAM shouts behind the window:

**WILLIAM**

_Open the window! Open it right now!_

**MARGARET**

_Open this window Abigail! Do you hear me? _

_Why are doing this to me?_

THE DOCTOR looks at the scene worried but stays still behind ABIGAIL and BONNIE who were trying to block the door.

He then points his screwdriver at the window's lock from where he was standing and activates it to lock the window.

WILLIAM gazes at THE DOCTOR through the window with a dark look and touches the lock.

SOUND FX: The window unlocks.

THE DOCTOR points his screwdriver again at the window.

SOUND FX: window locks. And unlocks again.

THE DOCTOR smiles at WILLIAM and gave his darker look. Muterring:

**THE DOCTOR**

_That's more like it..._

CUT TO BONNIE and ABIGAIL holding the bay-window painfully.

**ABIGAIL**

_We won't hold forever! _

_we'll have to open it eventually!_

THE DOCTOR hurries and helps them block the bay-window.

**THE DOCTOR**

Who are they?

**ABIGAIL**

_My mother and... my future...ex!_

**THE DOCTOR**

_Are you sure about that?_

**ABIGAIL**

_What? What are you talking about? _

_Of course, I'm sure!_

**BONNIE**

_What do we do?_

**ABIGAIL**

_We need to get out of the garden, now!_

**BONNIE**

_There's no way out!_

**THE DOCTOR**

_Yes there is!_

**ABIGAIL**

_What are you talking about?_

THE DOCTOR points his screwdriver again on the lock and holds it.

He gets closer to ABIGAIL, still pointing his screwdriver, trembling, leaving BONNIE against the bay-window.

**THE DOCTOR**

_I won't hold it very long, so tell me who you are!_

**ABIGAIL**

_What?_

**THE DOCTOR**

_I heard your message, _

_you sent a message to the TARDIS! _

_Not a lot of people can do that! How did you do that?_

**ABIGAIL**

_I didn't do anything, what is a TARDIS anyway?_

**BONNIE**

_Guys! No time to chat!_

The bay-window partially opens.

THE DOCTOR holds his screwdriver with two hands and winges.

**THE DOCTOR**

_I can help you, but you have to tell me who you are! _

_You're not human, aren't you?_

**ABIGAIL**

_You're insane!_

**THE DOCTOR**

_Argh!_

FX SOUND: The screwdriver starts making a high-pitched beeping and explodes in THE DOCTOR's hands.

**THE DOCTOR**

_No! Not again!_

The bay-window door opens suddenly.

BONNIE falls on the terrace floor.

WILLIAM and MARGARET stands outside, furious.

ABIGAIL runs to help BONNIE to get up.

**ABIGAIL**

_Are you ok?_

**BONNIE**

_Yeah..._

WILLIAM grabs ABIGAIL's arm violently.

**ABIGAIL**

_Hey! Get off me!_

CLOSE-UP on WILLIAM's face.

FX: Green glowing light in WILLIAM's eyes.

**ABIGAIL**

_Oh my god!_

**WILLIAM**

_You're coming with me, now._

**THE DOCTOR**

_I don't think so._

CLOSE-UP ON MARGARET standing behind WILLIAM.

**MARGARET**

_Whoever you are, leave. Leave now. _

_This is none of your business_.

FX: Green glowing light in MARGARET's eyes.

**THE DOCTOR**

_Well, anything alien is my business, unfortunately for you! _

_So, what are you, hey? Shape-shifting... yes, definitely shape-shifting... _

_Mutants? Usurians? Multi-forms?_

**ABIGAIL**

_What the hell are you talking about? _

_"Alien"?_

**THE DOCTOR**

_Zygons? Oh, I hope not. _

_I mean for you, dear._

THE DOCTOR claps his hands about and points at ABIGAIL.

**THE DOCTOR**

_Quite ugly, those Zygons. _

_Covered in suckers, Venom on the tongue..._

ABIGAIL looks at WILLIAM with disgust.

THE DOCTOR winges.

**THE DOCTOR**

_But that green glow in your eyes... _

_no, no, no, you're not Zygons! _

_I've seen that before! Come on, come on, help me out a little bit!_

**ABIGAIL**

_Will, Mum... what's going on?_

MARGARET opens her mouth and speak another and uncomprehensible language. She seems to speak to WILLIAM.

_**THE DOCTOR**_

_Oh, oh, oh! I see... Rutans! You're Rutans! _

THE DOCTOR smiles and jumps like a kid at Christmas.

**THE DOCTOR**

_I haven't seen Rutans for what? A hundred years? _

_More? I thought you were busy having your little squabble with the Sontarians... _

_what are you doing on Earth?_

**MARGARET**

_And you, who knows so much about the_

_worlds out there and about us, who are you?_

THE DOCTOR's smile disappears, gazing seriously at them.

**THE DOCTOR**

_Someone you don't want to have trouble with._

**WILLIAM**

_We have no interest in you, filthy human!_

THE DOCTOR smiles once again.

**THE DOCTOR**

_Filthy human! Ha! After all those years fighting the Sontarians... _

_you're starting to sound like them!_

WILLIAM and MARGARET made a strange snort.

**THE DOCTOR**

_And you know what is funnier?_

THE DOCTOR walks slowly toward WILLIAM and ABIGAIL, looks deeply into WILLIAM's eyes and, whispering:

**THE DOCTOR**

_I'm not even human._

**ABIGAIL**

_What?_

MARGARET hisses behind them. A long silence settles between WILLIAM and THE DOCTOR. They look at each other as if they were analysing the other's mind.

**THE DOCTOR**

_What are you doing here? On Earth? _

_You took their appearences... but what for? _

_Are you hiding? Do you need help?_

**MARGARET**

_We don't need anyone. _

_We must complete our mission._

**THE DOCTOR**

_What mission?_

**WILLIAM**

_Do you think we are stupid enough to reveal our own plan?_

**THE DOCTOR**

_Well, people usually do that when I'm around._

**MARGARET **

_That's quite enough of this!_

**THE DOCTOR**

_I've only just started, don't interrupt me when I'm asking questions!_

WILLIAM hisses.

**THE DOCTOR**

_So... you seem to be very interested in her... why? _

_Do you need to take her appearance for something? _

_But why is she still alive then?_

**MARGARET**

_We need her alive._

WILLIAM shouts something in Rutan to MARGARET.

**THE DOCTOR**

_Look at me. I don't have anything on me. _

_No way to harm you. So, please, release her and then, _

_we could have a chat and see if..._

WILLIAM shouts once more in Rutan.

**THE DOCTOR**

_Why won't you let me help you?_

**MARGARET**

_Our race is mighty and powerful, _

_we don't need anyone's help._

**THE DOCTOR**

_But still, there are millions of Sontarans out there killing you lot at sight._

THE DOCTOR glances at BONNIE, who had stepped aside, and a spray behind her on the grass.

**THE DOCTOR**

_Powerful, indeed. It's not easy to get rid of a jellyfish!_

WILLIAM, angry, puts his hand on ABIGAIL's throat and presses it.

FX: sparks of electricity come out of his hand and ABIGAIL freezes instantaneously. She screams out in pain.

CUT TO BONNIE looling at the spray and reaching for it – a fertilizer for lawns.

She throws the spray to THE DOCTOR who catches it and aims at the Rutans and ABIGAIL with it as if it were a weapon.

WILLIAM and MARGARET start laughing at him.

THE DOCTOR looks at ABIGAIL. Even week and in pain, she understands right away. She closes her eyes and her mouth.

THE DOCTOR quickly sprays the fertilizer on WILLIAM and MARGARET's heads and burns parts of their faces. They step back toward the window.

THE DOCTOR catches ABIGAIL's hand and draws her towards him, keeping her into his arms to protect her.

ABIGAIL, still shaking because of the electrical charges she received, grabs his tweed jacket strongly.

BONNIE gets behind him and shouts:

**BONNIE**

_Is she alright?_

**THE DOCTOR**

_She will be._

_Now... what about a more spectacular exit?_

THE DOCTOR snaps his fingers proudly and the TARDIS appears behind them.

CUT ON BONNIE, amazed by this apparition, looking up to the blue box in front of her.

**BONNIE**

_What the hell is that?_

_How... How did it do that?_

**THE DOCTOR**

_Can't you read? It's a police phone box!_

**BONNIE**

_You call that an "exit"?_

THE DOCTOR has a look on the Rutans who were painfully changing back to their original forms.

FX: Green glowing light comes out of their skin.

**THE DOCTOR**

_Come on! It won't last long..._

**BONNIE**

_We can't hide in this box!_

**THE DOCTOR**

_It's not just a box, it's a spaceship!_

**BONNIE **

_A what?_

**THE DOCTOR**

_No time to explain! Come on!_

THE DOCTOR enters the TARDIS with ABIGAIL in his arms and BONNIE on his feet.

The door of the TARDIS suddenly shuts before BONNIE could step in.

**12. INT. TARDIS – DAY**

**THE DOCTOR**

_What? No!_

CUT ON ABIGAIL who realised BONNIE stayed behind. Out of breath, she cries:

**ABIGAIL**

Bonnie! _No_!

ABIGAIL, with her remaining strength, pushes the doctor away and throws herself to the door, trying to open it.

Only BONNIE's voice was perceptible.

**BONNIE**

_Let me in!_

**ABIGAIL**

_I can't! It's locked! Why is it locked?_

THE DOCTOR runs toward the console and insists on the door button.

**THE DOCTOR**

_Why won't you open? Come on!_

**BONNIE**

_Oh my god_!

**ABIGAIL**

_What? What's happenning?_

**BONNIE!**

_They're coming back!_

ABIGAIL turns around and shouts at THE DOCTOR:

**ABIGAIL**

_Open this damn door_!

**THE DOCTOR**

_I can't! It's blocked! _

_She doesn't want to open it! _

_Why are you doing that?_

**ABIGAIL**

_Who are you talking to? Open it!_

SOUND FW: The TARDIS shuts down and reboots herself instantaneously. All the lights come back and slowly, a whizzing groaning sound comes out above them.

She was taking off.

**THE DOCTOR**

_What? No! What are you doing_? _Stop it_!

THE DOCTOR and ABIGAIL were swung about like objects.

THE DOCTOR was trying to stop the TARDIS, running around the console, pushing buttons and disactivating every thing he could find. He stops at the main view- screen. He then looks at ABIGAIL, lowering his head, feeling sorry.

**ABIGAIL**

What? What happened? _Tell me_!

FX SOUND: the TARDIS door unlocking.

ABIGAIL opens slowly the door.

CUT TO what she sees: Space and the Earth down below.

ABIGAIL stays a long minute looking at the infinity of stars around her and let a tear slightly slide on her cheek.

THE DOCTOR approaches her with care.

**THE DOCTOR**

_I'm sorry... I lost control._

ABIGAIL turns back and looks at him, deeply. She seems upset and sad. Her voice was trembling.

**ABIGAIL**

_Take me back._

**THE DOCTOR**

_Abigail, I'm sorry. We're stuck._

ABIGAIL turns back once again and gazes sadly at the Earth below.

**ABIGAIL**

_How did we end up here? What is this place?_

**THE DOCTOR**

_It's called the T.A.R.D.I.S, it stands for Time and Relative dimension in space._

**ABIGAIL**

_The Tar..._

ABIGAIL feels dizzy and falls down on the floor.

THE DOCTOR runs toward her and puts his hand on her face to check her temperature.

ABIGAIL was sweating and she moaned uncomprehensible words.

SOUND FX: strange sounds coming from above their heads.

ABIGAIL breathes loudly as if she were trying to get more air. It sounds like a inner scream.

SOUND FX: The TARDIS groans and whizzes.

**THE DOCTOR**

_What? Not again!_

THE DOCTOR was about to go and check the console but ABIGAIL grabs his shirt and his bow tie firmly in order to get him closer to her face. She then speaks as if she were posessed. She repeats rapidly various words, some of them not even in English.

**ABIGAIL**

… _tardis... harmony... pond... weak...weakness, shanri... _

_wolf, meta... meta...crisis... grace... pandorica... doctor..._

_song... doc...tor, doctor, doctor, doctor..._

SOUND FX: The tardis landing.

CUT TO THE DOCTOR who looks astonished and afraid.

**ABIGAIL**

_noble... master...pythia..._

_gallifrey... karn... doc...tor, doctor, doctor..._

ABIGAIL takes a deep breath in a loudly howl and opens her eyes. She panicks when she sees the DOCTOR very slosely above her and screams, pushing him away from her.

**ABIGAIL**

_What were you doing_?

**THE DOCTOR**

_You fainted..._

THE DOCTOR throws a dark look at her.

**ABIGAIL **

_I did not!_

**THE DOCTOR **

_Yes, you did. It's the second time today._

_You... said things. Things that you're not supposed to know..._

_that you're not supposed to say!_

THE DOCTOR walks back furiously towards the console, living her on the floor.

He hits violently the console to protest.

CUT TO ABIGAIL, who jumps with surprise.

**THE DOCTOR**

_Why don't you tell me who you are? _

_Why did you call me?_

**ABIGAIL**

_I told you! I didn't_!

**THE DOCTOR**

_Oh really?_

THE DOCTOR rushes towards her, searching in the inner pocket of his jacket. He then hands her a piece of folded paper which he shows to her angrily.

CUT TO the drawing. It was the drawing ABIGAIL had before THE DOCTOR interrupted BONNIE and her in the bedroom: the first of the many faces that had THE DOCTOR.

**THE DOCTOR**

_Then, what is that?_

**ABIGAIL**

_It's my drawing! Why did you take it?_

**THE DOCTOR**

_I_ _ask the questions!_

**ABIGAIL**

_It's only a drawing!_

**THE DOCTOR**

_Why him? Where did you see that man?_

THE DOCTOR was almost out of breath.

**ABIGAIL**

_I don't know! He only appears in my dreams... sometimes._

**THE DOCTOR**

_In your dreams?_

THE DOCTOR gets closer to her throwing her the same look he did before in her bedroom in an attempt to detect anything special in her eyes.

**THE DOCTOR**

_Always the same face?_

**ABIGAIL**

_What do you mean "the same face"?_

**THE DOCTOR**

_Answer me!_

THE DOCTOR holds firmly her arms and pushes her against the wall.

**ABIGAIL**

_Are you mad? Let go off me!_

ABIGAIL pushes THE DOCTOR back.

CUT ON THE DOCTOR, his hands ahead. He is stepping back slowly, still looking at ABIGAIL. He looks sorry.

**ABIGAIL**

Take me back, now.

Still embarassed, THE DOCTOR heads to the console and checks the view-screen.

**THE DOCTOR**

_We are back._

ABIGAIL opens the door.

**THE DOCTOR**

_Wait, no! It could be dangerous out there! _

_They could be waiting!_

**ABIGAIL**

_What happened to them? My mum and Will?_

**THE DOCTOR**

_I'm sorry, Abigail. They've been gone for a long time, I'm afraid. _

_When the Rutans take the appearance of someone, _

_they have to get rid of the body._

**ABIGAIL**

_You mean they are...dead?_

THE DOCTOR nods.

ABIGAIL lets a cry out.

**ABIGAIL**

_How long?_

**THE DOCTOR**

_Do you recall any changes in their behaviour?_

**ABIGAIL**

_They've always been like this... as far as I remember._

THE DOCTOR winces.

**ABIGAIL**

_Is that what's going to happen to Bonnie?_

**THE DOCTOR**

_I don't know._

ABIGAIL turns around and opens the door fiercely.

**THE DOCTOR**

_Oi! Wait!_

THE DOCTOR runs after her.

**THE DOCTOR**

_They never listen!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>END OF PART I - EPISODE 1  SERIES 6_**


End file.
